


His Omega

by CouldntBeDamned



Category: Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abusive Ex, Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alphas are so easy to tease, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Infertility, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Reader, Past Abuse, Pepper is the best Alpha, Possessive Bucky, Protective Avengers, Reader Has Powers, Reader-Insert, Sex Work, Stalking, Tony Is a Good Bro, alpha bucky, other tags to be determined, sex positivty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CouldntBeDamned/pseuds/CouldntBeDamned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4536321/chapters/10324227">Our Omega</a>.</p><p>The Reader has chosen Bucky as her Alpha.  Even with the Reader and Bucky in the throes of a new relationship, the world spins on.  Trouble is on the horizon as someone from the Reader's past surfaces to cause havoc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Wanna Take You There

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags for any warnings you may need. If there is anything you would like me to tag in warning, please let me know.
> 
> The Reader was a professional Omega before working as an analyst for Stark Industries and the Avengers. As a professional Omega, the reader would help Alphas, both male and female, through their ruts.
> 
> Steve Rogers was an Omega before he was chosen for Project Rebirth. Bucky was his Alpha before leaving to go to war.
> 
> Leo Fitz is Natasha's Omega.

**1\. I Wanna Take You There**

* * *

(Y/N) threw her head back and moaned. Her hands were clenched in Bucky's hair, as if that could actually keep him in place were he to want to move. Luckily, Bucky was quite happy between her thighs, licking and sucking in an attempt to drive her wild. Judging by the way her hips were trying to grind against his tongue, he was succeeding.

After their mission, true to his word, he'd had her in his bed for the past few days, leaving only to shower and eat from the mini kitchen on his floor of the tower. And to see if the couch could hold up (it couldn't), as well as his dining table (remarkably sturdy). Now that he had her, he was never letting her go. He wished he could just go into a rut or have one of her heats come on - then he could bond with her and they both would feel much better.

"Bucky! Please!"

He looked up at her, a vision: hair haloed around her, little bits of electricity zipping out into the air, body fairly glowing with the sheen of sweat. _He'd_ done that to her. It was _him_ she wanted. She'd left an an American paragon of perfection and an actual _god_ for _him_.

"What's wrong Doll," he said with a smirk. "Can't handle a little teasing?"

"I don't mind teasing," she cried as his tongue circled her clit. "But I want you to fuck me!"

"I will," he promised. "I'll always take care of you. But I'm not ready yet. Are you going to be good and let me play?" he asked, just _enough_ Alpha in his voice. The two of them weren't bonded, not yet, and he was driven to reassert his role in her life. Maybe he'd be less domineering when the bond was in place.

The whole relationship thing was still new to her, to the both of them. She hadn't really had one outside of a high school sweetheart and his last relationship had for all intents and purposes ended when he was shipped off to war, leaving a pre-serum Omega Steve behind. Now the two of them were trying to navigate their way around outside of biology-induced urges before their bonding.

Bucky's hand smacked her thigh, jolting (Y/N) back to attention. "I asked if you're going to be good for me."

She nodded eagerly. Another smack to her other thigh. "Use your words. I want to hear you say it, (Y/N)."

"Yes, I'll be good! Alpha, I'll be so good for you!"

It was like a switch had been flipped.

Bucky sat up, looking concerned. "This isn't-" He ran a hand sheepishly through his hair, brushing it out of his face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring that into this."

"Bucky, it's okay," she said. "You're just as new to this as I am." She blushed. "And I kind of like it. I'm not saying I like assuming my presentation all the time, but it's hot when you go all possessive on me in bed."

"I'm trying," Bucky said honestly. "(Y/N), I'm trying."

"What's sweet about it is that I never asked you to."

"You could always reward me for that," he said teasingly.

"Lay back and I will," she replied.

"Doll, you don't have to do that-"

She pushed him back. "Do you want a reward or not?"

With a smile, Bucky laid back, resting his head on his hands, the very picture of relaxed. (Y/N) started at his navel and began kissing and nipping down his abdomen, licking over scars and nuzzling wherever his scent was particularly strong. She hadn't had the chance to do this much, since so much of her sex life had been limited to heats and ruts; oral sex on Alphas in those times could easily choke an Omega. This was a nice change, with no pheromones to mess it up by triggering a knot.

She took her time, happy to finally be able to explore his body with at least half of the enthusiasm he had while exploring hers. She took note of the way his muscles twitched or what would prompt a quick intake of breath. He really was magnificent and he was all hers. Her Alpha, her Bucky.

She let her hands caress his thighs, feeling the powerful bands of muscle, the strength in them. She nearly decided to keep ignoring the one place he wanted her to pay attention to, but she'd been looking forward to this. His cock was hard, slightly curving toward his abdomen, surrounded by dark brown curls. She wondered how she was still walking.

Looking up to see that Bucky's watching her with hooded eyes, she made sure to keep his gaze as she gripped his shaft and swirled her tongue around the tip.

" _Ах черт!_ " his hips bucked and (Y/N) delivered a few shocks to remind him that this was her show for the moment.

"Just let me have my fun and you'll get your reward," she promised.

She took him in her mouth, using a hand to stroke what length was left. After getting her fill of the taste of him, she began to suck, moving her head up and down. Her hand in contrast began twisting around him ever so much. Moans and curses, some Russian and some English began to leave him. His hands clutched fiercely at the bedding, rather than try to direct her movements.

She enjoying playing with him, teasing him. He certainly didn't seem to mind, and she was impressed at the control he was exerting. She'd half expected to be underneath him before she could get a rhythm but was pleased to find that he could let go every once in a while. "Oh hell," Bucky moaned, after she dipped her tongue into the slit of his head.

Smirking, (Y/N) concentrated and did it again, letting a small, weak jolt of electricity pass from her tongue to his cock. "УБЛЮДОК!" he cried as his hips bucked and he came. She swallowed what she could and then daintily wiped her mouth with the sheet.

"Was that enough of a reward?" she asked innocently.

Bucky, barely able to lift his head, nodded. "Oh yes. That was, that was something."

(Y/N) grinned. "I've been wanting to try that."

Bucky managed a laugh. "I'm glad you did." He glanced at his arm. "I think I'll check with Tony to see if there's a way we can shock-proof the arm. It's not fair for you to have to hold back all the time."

"I've had lots of practice holding it back," she said simply. "I was trying to keep from getting noticed."

"Well, hopefully you won't have to anymore," he said, getting up and stretching. "Want to join me in the shower?"

"Why Bucky Barnes, I thought you'd never ask." With a giggle she took his hand and led him into his bathroom.

()()()

She was drying her hair while Bucky finished tying his shoes.

_"Pardon my interruption, Mr. Barnes and Ms. (Y/L/N), but your presence is being requested in the common area immediately. The situation appears to be quite sensitive."_

With a curious look at Bucky, she answered. "We'll be there in a few."

When they went into the common area, Steve, Tony, Natasha, and Thor, all turned to face (Y/N) with a mix of grim and angry expressions. Every screen was playing, a different station on each. But the topic was the same. On the nearest screen, (Y/N) and Bucky could read the blaring headline: **THE AVENGERS' SECRET SEX WORKER?** along with a picture of Y/N mid-battle.

"Oh, no."


	2. I Can't Let You Go Now That I've Got It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers are **not** happy about the press leak and vow to avenge the Reader. Tony continues to be Good Bro Extraordinaire. And the Reader tells Bucky everything.

**I Can't Let You Go Now That I've Got It**

* * *

_"And the biggest news story tonight involves an Avenger. A source has claimed that the Avenger known as Sparks was once a professional Omega. This source, wishing to remain anonymous, claims to have been one of her clients."_

(Y/N) swayed on the spot. Bucky scooped her into his arms and growled at Tony to "turn them off!" He sat down in an empty chair, holding her curled form tightly against him. His eyes spoke of murder and his scent was warring between anger at the leak and comfort for his Omega.

_"Sir, Ms. Potts is on her way."_

"Thanks, J. Block all incoming calls to the Tower. Blackout."

_"Already done, Sir."_

"(Y/N)?" Steve, looking concerned, took a hesitant step towards the chair and stopped at Bucky's growl.

"Who did this?" Bucky demanded, voice lethal. "What low-life chisel dick Alpha is responsible for this?"

(Y/N) and Tony shared a long look.

"I have the legal team on it," Pepper said, striding into the room. At her cool and collected scent, one that radiated security, there was a very noticeable drop in tension that affected everyone, not just Tony. "Our best guess at this point is that one of (Y/N)'s former clients recognized her from footage someone posted online and decided to get his 15 minutes." Her eyes went cold. "That was the wrong move to make."

"I didn't think-" (Y/N) began. "I look so different now then when I was working. Hair color, hair style, the muscle I've gained from training. I never thought that- that- would actually-"

Bucky nuzzled her neck. "You don't have to say anything. Whoever did it is about to have some really bad days ahead."

She curled further into Bucky's arms. "I don't know how-"

"We shall avenge this," Thor said. He looked murderous. "This is a coward's attempt at spite."

"I have to make a statement," (Y/N) said.

"You don't have to-" Bucky began, but she shushed him. "I _need_ to say something. They'll never let up otherwise." She looked to Tony again. "Can you set it up?"

"Sweetheart, I'll set up whatever you want, but you're not doing this alone. That Alpha picked the wrong damn Omega to mess with."

"Agreed," said Bucky, voice hard.

"They're going to regret what they did," Natasha promised.

"Thank you," (Y/N) said, overwhelmed. Bucky kissed her temple and stroked her hair.

"How much trouble is the 1st going to give us, Pepper?" Steve asked.

"Some. But there are precedents and when you add in the Presentational Rights Acts of '74 and '93, we'll have enough weight to hit back with."

"I don't want to hit them back," Tony said. Every Alpha save Pepper shot him looks, outraged. "I want them buried," he said. "I want them buried so deep they'll never see the light of day again." He looked to Pepper, adoration-laced steel in his eyes. "I've always wanted to say this. Pepper? Sic 'em."

()()()

(Y/N) knocked on the glass door. "Tony, you got a minute?"

"For you, I have two minutes." Tony motioned her into the workshop.

"I need to tell them," she said, joining Tony in his workshop. "I have to tell them. I need to tell Bucky first, but, well..." she trailed off.

"You don't want to do it alone," he concluded. "I told you I'd be there. How much are you planning on spilling?"

"With Bucky? Everything. He deserves to know; there's no way I can keep this from him." She smiled sadly. "I just hope that when I tell him, I don't get tossed to the curb." It was her biggest fear, how Bucky would react.

"Look at me," Tony said sharply, causing her to meet his eyes. "There is nothing, and I mean nothing, worth kicking you to the curb over. Frosty wouldn't do that you, and I have a feeling he'll handle certain things far better than you expect."

"Everything was going so well," she whispered. "I've been so happy."

"And you'll be happy again once we've dealt with this." He hopped up. "Now come on, we have an Alpha assassin to infuriate. J, let Sputnik know we're heading his way."

" _Of course, Sir."_

()()()

Bucky had calmed down since they all had dispersed from the common are, but only slightly. He hadn't wanted to let (Y/N) out of his sight, but she and Tony had argued that the Tower was secure and she was perfectly capable of handling herself. She was proud of Bucky for understanding. She loved his possessiveness and how safe it made her feel, but it was nice to know that he could give her space when she needed.

He pulled her into his arms the moment he saw her, burying his face in her neck and inhaling her scent. Tony didn't bother averting his eyes. In fact, Bucky's devotion to her made him smile. Tony had a real soft spot for (Y/N) and wanted to see her happy.

"You're okay?" Bucky asked her, once they were all seated. Tony took an arm chair and (Y/N) was sitting next to Bucky on the new (reenforced) couch.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just needed to get my head together, so thank you for letting me do that."

Bucky rolled his eyes. "I know I'm a possessive son of a bitch, but Steve made me out to be some kind of control freak, didn't he?"

She grinned sheepishly. "It kind of came off like that, but in a very nostalgic sort of way."

"Maybe if he hadn't been trying to get his ass beat every other day, I wouldn't have had to be so watchful. That kid never backed down from anything." He wasn't apologetic at all, but fond.

"So, let's get down to business and all that," Tony said. Bucky looked at (Y/N) with curiosity, then Tony.

"I'm just here for moral support," Tony clarified. "This is all Electric Avenue's show."

"The press leak," (Y/N) said, pressing on despite Bucky's growl. "I know who it was. I know who leaked it and why."

Bucky frowned at her. "Why not say something?"

"Shock, mostly. And then I just didn't want to face it. I thought I'd dealt with that part of my life. I guess I was wrong." She leaned against him, glad when his arm instantly went around her.

"And you knew?" he asked Tony.

Tony shrugged. "I had suspicions. (Y/N) confirmed them."

"And how exactly _do_ you know?" Bucky pressed Tony.

"Because I told him everything when I came to Stark Industries as an analyst," (Y/N) said, before Bucky could start accusing Tony of spying. "There was something I wanted as part of the compensation package and during the interview, Tony asked why. We talked it out, agreed to terms, and then locked it all away."

"Doll, what is it?" Bucky was concerned. Her scent was all nervous anxiety with some fear mixed in.

She pulled her hair away from the juncture of her shoulder and neck, baring the spot over her scent glands, the one spot of her that Bucky had yet to touch and the spot that would swell during a heat or a rut, calling for an Alpha's mark to bond Alpha and Omega together. "Feel them," she said.

With his right arm, he did. He stroked the skin and then frowned when he increased pressure. "It's all wrong underneath," he said.

"Scar tissue," Tony said. "The doctors repaired it as much as they could, and the glands are still in tact. We used the cradle to graft the skin. But when you and she bond you're going to have to give her one hell of a love nip."

Bucky continued stroking the deceptively smooth skin. "Someone tried to force a bond with you," he said. It was a statement, not a question. Anger rolled off of him in waves. She leaned further into him, raising a hand to push his hair out of his eyes. His scent faded and she picked up where she left off.

"I had a client, she was a regular for a few years. She started out pretty normal, a little off sometimes, but nothing that raised the flags I looked for. But then that last year she became obsessed with me and I dropped her as a client. She had it in her head that we belonged together. She would follow me and send me pictures of my apartment building or me sitting in a restaurant or buying groceries. She even bribed the super to give her my new number so she could call me. I went through four of them. I'd get calls all hours of the night and these long, rambling voicemails about how she loved me and wanted to take care of me and that I was stupid for not seeing how we were meant for each other. She said she didn't expect me to know better, because she was the Alpha and that was her job. She still tried to book time even after I'd dropped her." (Y/N) laced her fingers with his metal ones, trying to ground herself and stay calm.

"One night she broke into my apartment and that's when it happened. I could smell that her rut was starting. She yelled that I was hers and that she would make me submit even if she had to hurt me to do it. She attacked me and started slashing at my clothes with a knife. She got me against a wall and bit me. I can still feel her teeth." She rubbed a hand over the phantom marks. "I can still feel the knife. Even with the blood loss I managed to pull up enough power to shock her off. I called the police and she was arrested. I passed out and woke up in the secured Omega wing of the hospital. Then I had to file the charges. I had the pictures, the super admitted to the bribery, they pulled phone records and searched her computer. They even found a shrine, I guess, to me in her apartment. She went to a psychiatric prison and I filed a restraining order."

She looked down at the ground; Bucky lifted her face to look at him instead. He brushed his lips over hers and then her forehead.

"That was when I stopped. That's why I was looking for a job and when I got an offer from Stark, I took it. I figured it was a long shot, getting the cosmetic surgery, but I had to try. And Tony understood. I used to wear scarves around my neck, you know. I had dozens of them, one for nearly every outfit."

Bucky let out a long, shaky breath. She could all but feel the barely-repressed rage swirling around in him. His scent had turned burnt and metallic, an Alpha upset that his Omega had been hurt.

"That wasn't even the hard surgery. My clothes used to cover up the other part." She moved Bucky's hand to rest right above her pelvic bone, skin on skin. He pressed down, different from when he'd held her down to taste her. "They were able to graft the skin but the knife had done too much damage internally."

She looked up at Bucky, meeting his eyes with her own sad gaze. "Bucky, I can't have children. I can't have your pups."

"(Y/N) I don't give a damn about pups. I do give a damn about you," he said roughly, something strangely like relief in his eyes. "As long as I have you, that's what matters."

"But-" she began to protest.

"Stark, leave." His voice was all Alpha and Tony couldn't refuse. He got up and walked out with only a nod to (Y/N).

When Tony was gone, Bucky moved her to sit on his lap so he could have his arms around her fully. He stroked her neck and then over the healed skin of her other injuries. "I don't need pups, I just need you. Only you, (Y/N)." He kissed her, softly. "My (Y/N), my Omega."

"You'll keep me?" she asked in a whisper, relief and joy welling within her.

"It's not even a question, Doll," he said. "You're mine and I'm never letting you go." He stopped, realizing how it sounded and she kissed him before he could take it back.

"Don't ever hold back with me. I love that you're possessive and intense. I love how you own me with just a touch. It doesn't frighten me, it makes me feel happy and safe. You don't need to reign it in, you could never hurt me. You're not her," she said. "You could _never_ be her. I chose you, Bucky. I _am_ yours."

She kissed him again, deep, rough. She wasn't going to let that Alpha ruin anything she and Bucky had. Bucky was hers and she was his. Arousal began to seep into her scent and Bucky inhaled deeply.

"You're mine?" he asked, sucking on her neck, right over her glands.

"Yes," she moaned.

"Say it," he demanded.

"I'm yours."

"That's right," he said, standing and carrying her to his bedroom. "You're mine."

()()()

He tossed her on his bed and was on top of her in seconds. He caged her in with his body and kissed her hard. "You're mine, (Y/N). You belong to me and no one is ever going to take you away from me."

Bucky attacked her clothes, ripping and pulling them off of her. She helped him along when he began stripping. Then he had her pinned again, one knee pushing her legs open. His hand roughly gripped her hair and he used the leverage to pull her head back, exposing her neck. He kissed and sucked around her glands, her scent growing more and more aroused and heightening his own.

"I'm going to mark you here, (Y/N). When the next cycle comes up I'm going to bite right here and then no one, even you, will ever be able to doubt that you belong to me." He said, voice low and dark and Alpha. "I'm going to mark you as mine and fuck you until all you think about, beg for, is my knot. I'm going to fuck you over and over again and I won't stop until you're dripping with my come and my scent." He ground his hips into hers. "Mine will be the last and only cock you ever have in you, the last knot to ever tie that cunt of yours."

(Y/N) moaned, feeling how wet she was growing at his words. She could feel the electricity sizzling in her.

"I can smell you, Doll. I can smell how wet you are. You love this, you love me owning you, don't you?" He tightened his grip of her hair. "Answer me!"

"Yes," she moaned.

"Yes, what?" he pressed, nipping her ear.

"Yes I love you owning me!" Why wouldn't he just fuck her? Couldn't he see how badly she needed him?

"I'll have you begging for me, (Y/N). I will tease you and taste you until you can't think of anything but my Alpha cock in your Omega cunt. You think your last heat was hard? You think I made you work for my knot then? Doll, you ain't seen nothing yet. I can keep you strung out for _hours_. And maybe I will. Maybe I want to hear you screaming that I'm the last Alpha whose knot you'll ever take before I finally give you what only I can."

"B-Bucky! Please!" she begged, trying to gain more friction from his grinding hips and keep from shocking him.

"See? You're already begging for me, Doll, just like a good Omega should. All you want is my cock filling you, using you. I could probably fuck you in front of everyone and you wouldn't care so long as your tight little cunt could squeeze my cock." He ravished her mouth, swallowing her moans and smirking in satisfaction.

"Do you want me, (Y/N)?" he asked, hiking one of her legs up over his shoulder and then the other.

"Yes!" she cried. "Bucky yes!"

"Am I the only one you want fucking you?" He lined his cock up with her dripping core.

"Yes, Bucky, o-only you! P-please, Bucky!"

"That's right, (Y/N), I'm the only who gets to fuck you. You're mine, Doll." He slammed into her and she came with a wail. Bucky fucked through her orgasm, giving her no chance to grow adjusted to him. He began a punishing rhythm, determined to imprint himself on her. "And I'm yours, (Y/N). No other Omega will ever get this cock. You own me as much as I own you." 

He continued slamming in and out of her, leading her to another orgasm which had him slowing only slightly to delay his own. His hands caressed her and he returned his lips to the spot that had once been denied him. He could just imagine how it would be, to finally make that mark on her, to feel the bond he'd only heard stories about.

"Oh God," she moaned, walls fluttering around him. "Bucky, please!"

He slowed down and gently moved her legs to rest on the bed. He withdrew, unable to stop his smirk at her whimper. He rolled them over and helped her straddle him. "I told you I'm yours, (Y/N)," he said. "Do what you want."

She shifted up and eased herself down on his cock, clenching and unclenching as she slowly took him inside her. She rolled her hips and at his strangled groan, smiled. Then she planted her hands on his chest and began to ride him. She took her time, setting a maddening rhythm, determined to make it last. She'd shift her hips just so and his cock would a new spot that would have her squeezing him in pleasure.

"Oh fuck," Bucky moaned. "Oh (Y/N), you feel amazing."

(Y/N) leaned down to kiss him, raking her nails down his chest as she did so. "It's all for you," she promised, rocking against him. "Only ever you."

His hands gripped her hips as he bucked his into her, urging her to move faster. She obliged with a small squeeze. He rolled them so he as on top again and began to thrust harder and deeper. (Y/N) arched her back and came when he nipped at her neck. He drove into her again and again before coming with a yell.

Bucky managed to keep from collapsing on her, but when he tried to move off of her, she stopped him. "I like it," she said, breathing heavily. He relaxed and shifted so that he had an arm wrapped around her and a leg thrown over her's. "Still good?" he asked with a kiss to her temple.

"Oh yes," she promised, bringing his hand to her lips and kissing the inside of his wrist. "I feel like you were trying to say that I'm yours?" she teased.

"Doll, keep it up and I will paddle that ass of yours pink," he said.

"Promise?"

With a laugh he kissed her. The two lay in a comfortable silence, catching their breath ((Y/N) more than Bucky) and taking comfort in each other.

Before either could doze off, (Y/N) couldn't stop herself from asking. "Does it bother you? That I used to be a professional Omega?"

"No," Bucky answered.

"That simple?" she pressed.

"That simple," he affirmed, kissing her again.

"James Buchanan Barnes, I love you."

()()()


	3. I Have a Tale to Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Reader opens up to the team, the Alphas have a hard time reigning it in. The Reader and Natasha have a heart to heart (kind of) while Steve finds that sometimes an Asgardian God is the best therapist. A press conference is had and the media finds out what happens when you go after one of the Avengers' Omegas.

**I Have a Tale to Tell**

* * *

Telling everyone was an emotionally exhausting affair. Tony, again, was there for moral support. (Y/N) wondered, not for the first time, if Tony had ever had an Omega to look out for him in his life, and if that was why he was so determined to look out for her. Also with her was Bucky, who didn't seem inclined to let go of her. 

She'd gone back and forth on how much to tell them. She finally decided to keep the fact that she was infertile to herself, Bucky, and Tony - though she'd given Tony permission to tell Pepper in private. Some things the team honestly didn't need to know about.

When she'd finished telling them, the scents of five angry Alphas permeated the air and Tony had to order the air filtration to double just to keep himself and (Y/N) from doubling over. Thor in particular was unable to reign in his anger and a violent storm began brewing outside. Natasha, meanwhile, had been working furiously on her StarkPad from the moment she'd gotten the Alpha's name.

She didn't know how to calm them down; it was all she could do to keep Bucky from going postal on her behalf. Finally Pepper managed to gather herself enough to break the tension and (Y/N) couldn't resist the urge to draw in a deep breath in relief.

"You weren't ever upset about the leak, were you?" Steve asked finally. "You were, _are_ upset because it came from that person."

(Y/N) nodded. "I'm not ashamed of the job I had, I have no reason to be. I've never hidden what I used to do. I don't care who knows, I just... I just wasn't ever expecting her to resurface."

"I had some contacts look into security at the prison she was in," Natasha said.

" _Was_?" Bucky growled dangerously.

Unfazed, Natasha nodded. "She was released a month ago for good behavior and on the condition that she would continue her therapy and respect the restraining order." She looked up with a vicious glare. "There have been no check-ins at any therapist for someone fitting her description."

"I wasn't notified," (Y/N) said. "I was supposed to be notified if she was even being _considered_ for release."

"I looked into that, too. The warden, an Alpha, was sympathetic to her and felt like she had a raw deal. He decided to keep it quiet."

"He's been fired and charges have been filed," Pepper took over, looking at her own StarkPad in smug satisfaction. 

"What about the psychologist she was required to see while she was in?" (Y/N) asked. "How did that doctor even clear her to leave?"

"I'm still working on getting into those files," Natasha admitted. "But from the run I did on Dr. Emil Whitney, I can see how he'd let her pass. He's an Alpha too, and was let go from his previous job after allegations that he failed to report abuse. Two Omegas under his care were killed by their Alphas within a four year span."

"These cowards are a disgrace to our presentation," Thor said grimly. "That they even consider our presentation to be superior shows their disgrace."

"No disagreements there," Tony admitted. "Feel free to say that in the press conference." He glanced over at Pepper. "Are the plans finalized?"

"The press conference is scheduled for tomorrow afternoon and will be down in the Tower lobby, with access to stairwells and elevators restricted." Pepper rattled off the particulars. "We'll have a press table set up for all of us. I've also taken the liberty of securing two plants among the reporters invited."

"Plants?" Bucky questioned.

"Their job will be to step in and make sure that (Y/N) gets to make her statement, if the other reporters refuse to direct their questions to her." Pepper said. "And offer a little distraction, if it comes to that."

"Why aren't we opening with (Y/N)'s statement? Why even bother letting them ask questions at all?" Steve asked.

"Mostly because I really want to see you guys tear them all down," Tony said with a shrug. "I mean, all Mata Hari over here will have to do is look at 'em." Natasha nodded.

"And you just decided that for (Y/N)?" Steve asked, irritated.

"Oh no," (Y/N) said with a smirk. "I want to see it, too."

()()()

"You've had an eventful time of it lately."

(Y/N) looked up to see Natasha watching her. She thought she'd be alone in the theater room, since Steve and Thor had decided to spar and Tony and Pepper had "excused themselves." Bucky had seen that she needed some space and told her he'd be on his floor of the Tower if she needed anything ("Even if it's just a glass of water, Doll."). She should have known not to discount Natasha.

"I guess," (Y/N) said with a small laugh that sounded more pained than amused. "Surprise heat, followed by leaving two Alphas for a third. Then as I'm actually happy, _she_ decides to pop up."

"Stark's redaction on your history with her is impressive," Natasha continued. "Took me a while to hack into it."

(Y/N)'s heart dropped. "So you know all of it then?"

"No, I just opened it. I didn't read it." Natasha came inside and curled up on the opposite side of the massive reclining couch.

"What stopped you?" (Y/N) said with a little more venom then she would have normally directed at the spy.

"The fact that you didn't tell us. I could tell that you were holding things back, I just wasn't sure what. I locked the files back up, probably better than Tony had before."

"Then why even bother getting into them?"

Natasha smirked, looking more like a smug teenager than a hardened spy. "I wanted to see if I could crack Stark's encryption."

"I told Bucky everything, and Tony knows, of course. I just- I didn't want..."

"Some things you need to keep to yourself because others knowing can sometimes hurt more."

"Yeah," she said.

"I was the same way with Phil and Clint. The three of us were family and with the missions we had, trust was key." Natasha said. "They knew some of my past with the Red Room and KGB, but not all of it. I just couldn't bring myself to tell them. And then I met Leo. Here was this awkward, little Omega science geek that Stark brought on and I couldn't help but fall for him. And the more I got to know him, the more I knew that I could never keep anything from him." She smiled fondly at the thought of her Omega. "I almost couldn't believe it when he didn't tell me to leave him alone. He understood, and I could finally stop worrying. I never thought I'd have that, after what the Red Room did to me."

"That's it," (Y/N) said. "That's the feeling. Bucky, he didn't care. He just said he wanted me and that was it." She could feel that she was close to tears and forced them back. "It was the most freeing thing I'd ever felt."

Natasha nodded. "I'm going to give you some unsolicited advice. James has accepted you and everything in your ledger. Just remember that Hydra had him for 70 years; you need to be ready to accept whatever is in his."

"I could never give him any less." (Y/N) couldn't think of a world where Bucky didn't have her full trust and acceptance. If such a world even existed, she wanted no part of it.

"So are we actually going to watch a movie or were you just planning on brooding?" Natasha asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"JARVIS, can you go ahead and play Ghostbusters?" (Y/N) asked.

"Of course, Ms. (Y/L/N)."

"You and this damn movie," Natasha muttered, grabbing a pillow and settling in to watch your go-to pick-me-up movie.

"It's a classic for a reason."

()()()

"Shall we test each other?" Thor asked Steve as the others dispersed.

"What, bored already?" Steve asked.

"You seem as though you have frustrations to work off," Thor admitted.

The pair of them were sweaty and breathing hard a few hours later. Thor was bleeding from his lip and Steve was sporting an impressive black eye. Each would have aches and pains the next day, and for a god and a super soldier, that was saying something.

"What weighs so heavily on your mind, Steven?" Thor asked, wiping himself with a towel.

"A lot of it is trying to understand this thing with (Y/N)," Steve said heavily. "I just can't figure it out."

"Her former client is unable to accept-"

"No, I understand that part," Steve interrupted. "She had this crazed Alpha obsessed with her, who tried to control her. (Y/N) breaks free, makes a new life for herself, and somehow finds the strength to trust two Alphas," he motioned to himself and Thor. "And then for some reason she chooses to bond with the most possessive and dominating Alpha I've ever known."

"You would shame her for her choice?" Thor asked, looking very disappointed. "If she had worries about James she would never have chosen him."

"No!" Steve raked his hand through his sweaty hair. "I just-" he sighed heavily. "I'm jealous, okay Thor? I'm jealous."

"It is a natural reaction, Steven," Thor said. "Though I know I could never bond with (Y/N) because of duties to Asgard, I do envy James."

"I'm not jealous of Bucky," Steve said. "Not entirely." He swallowed hard and hung his head. "I'm jealous of (Y/N)."

"I do not understand." Thor frowned.

"I'm the only known person in history to successfully change presentations. Before this," Steve motioned to himself, his muscles. "I was an Omega. I was small, my health was terrible, and Bucky was my Alpha. We never bonded, mostly because I didn't want him getting stuck with me. He was a good Alpha to me, Thor. He was my everything. He didn't just help me through my heats, he took care of me - even when I made it damn hard for him. He kept all the other Alphas away from me and he never missed a chance to remind me that I was his, bond or not." Steve sighed. "Then he left to go to war and I was chosen for Project Rebirth and when all was said and done I came out of that chamber an Alpha."

"That would have confounded any person," Thor acknowledged.

"I was so worried about what he'd say, after I'd rescued him from the prisoner camp. He was so angry that I'd volunteered for something so dangerous, but I think he was also hurt that I wasn't his Omega any more. It took him a while to get used to it and then it was like I'd always been an Alpha, just like him.

"I can never be an Alpha like him, though. I don't have that controlling streak in me that he does. And while a part of me hates that I can't give (Y/N) that when Bucky can, because I really do like her," He looked down again, his scent radiating shame. "What I hate even more is that she's getting the Bucky that only I used to have. I'll get over it, I know I will, it's just complicated."

"You haven't taken the time to mourn the loss of what you were," Thor said. "Or to embrace what you now are."

"I'm not sure I know how to do either," Steve said.

"On Asgard, we hold celebrations for when an Asgardian finally presents as either Alpha or Omega. There is feasting and dancing."

"You offering to take me on a date?" Steve asked wryly.

Thor grinned. "We shall feast and drink and make our ancestors proud." He gave Steve a considering look. "We may even find you a suitable bed mate for the evening."

Steve let out a harsh laugh. "Not really my style, but with a god as my wing-man, how can I say no?"

Thor clapped a mighty hand on Steve's shoulder. "We shall have a fine evening when the time is chosen."

()()()

News of the Avengers holding a press conference sent the media into a frenzy. Security was double and triple checked. (Y/N), Bucky, Natasha, Thor, and Steve were was wearing their mission gear. Tony had on hand-repulsers in addition to his suit and tie. The rest of the suit was configured in a case below the table. Pepper was dressed to slay in a deep red dress and black blazer that was lined in Kevlar. Steve had his helmet laying on the table, and Bucky had been forbidden from wearing his menacing muzzle-like face mask.

They'd chosen their seats at the press table deliberately, (Y/N) and Tony in the middle, with Pepper between them. Bucky was on (Y/N)'s other side and Natasha on Tony's. Next to Natasha was Thor and next to Bucky was Steve. It was a deliberate message from the Alphas to the press and to anyone who would read or watch the reports: to get to our Omegas, you have to go through us.

(Y/N) never cared for being the center of attention. She was nervous, but she had Bucky and the others on her side. The sooner this was over with, the better.

Tony, predictably, launched into a verbal offensive, directing attention onto himself the minute the cameras started rolling. Unlike her, the man was made for the spotlight.

"First off, I have to say I'm hurt. The media finally runs a salacious sex story featuring an Avenger and it's not about me? I guess I'm really going to have to step up my depravity," he said, flashing an easy grin.

The reporters all shared a nervous laugh. The space between the press table and the reporters' seats was substantial. They were crowded in, very much aware that this wasn't their show. 

"Cathryn Wilds, News Tonight. Were you aware of Sparks' background when you brought her in to Stark Industries and later, the Avengers?" asked the reporter.

"Each individual working for Stark Industries is thoroughly vetted," Pepper answered with a cool smile. "Our hiring process is very stringent. In fact, our company hiring policy is available online and has been for years." Cathryn Wilds (News Tonight) sat down, obviously embarrassed.

"I do not see why my fellow Avenger's former job is under scrutiny," Thor announced. "It has no bearing on our work."

"Mr. Thor-" another reporter began after stating himself to be Kyle Bertram, New York Standard.

"You will address me as 'Your Royal Highness'," Thor corrected. "I am a prince of Asgard and you will do me the courtesy of acknowledging me as such."

Cowed, Kyle Bertram (New York Standard) nodded. "I-I uh, understand you are an Alpha, your r-royal highness?"

"I am. However, on Asgard we do not hold one presentation over another. Professional Omegas and professional Alphas are respected in our world for the necessary service they provide. Obviously humans are not as advanced in many areas."

"Don't you think that's unfair, your royal highness?" another reporter asked, looking offended and offering a hasty "Shannon Jones, The Scoop."

"I do not," Thor answered dismissively.

"Is there any risk to having a Un-bonded Omega on the team? Surely as Alphas-"

"We can and do control ourselves and focus on our missions. To think or expect otherwise is a discredit to us. Soldiers in World War II didn't have problems with it and today shouldn't be any different. There have been no instances where having Sparks as an Avenger has been detrimental," Steve interrupted.

"Sparks, do you have a statement?" a reporter (Vic Patel, Presentation Profile) finally asked her.

(Y/N) took a breath and Bucky gripped her hand under the table. "I used to be a professional Omega. I've never denied this or tried to hide it. The reasons why I became one and why I stopped are no ones business but my own. I'm not ashamed of it."

"Are you concerned with any former clients who may want to come after you?" the reporter followed up.

She lifted her free hand and created an electrical sphere the size of a softball. "Do I look worried?"

There were ripples of laughter.

"Do you know who the anonymous source was?" (Milah Sanchez, ORA)

She squeezed Bucky's hand and knew the others would keep their game faces on. "Yes."

The sea of reporters erupted in a frenzy. "Who is the source?" "What relationship do you have with the source?" "Have you notified the authorities?

"As we are currently in the midst of legal action, we cannot provide anymore information," Pepper said. "We're done here."

"Sparks, are you currently single?" one last reporter (Samson Gestrade, EnhancedWatch.com), an Alpha who looked like he'd just graduated high school asked as they were getting up to go back into the Tower.

Bucky leveled him with a dark glare and very deliberately brushed back (Y/N)'s hair and exposed the mark he'd sucked over her scent glands the night before. "No," he said with a growl. "She's not."

()()()

She watched the reports obsessively, pausing, rewinding, and replaying. There (Y/N) was, not exactly how she remembered, but it would be easy enough to make (Y/N) forget all about that dark-haired Alpha who had dared to bruise _her_ Omega's neck. (Y/N) was _hers_. It wasn't (Y/N)'s fault for being too stupid to see it - Omegas simply needed strong Alphas to show them what was what. And so she'd show (Y/N). She was (Y/N)'s Alpha, after all. 

"I promise you we'll be together, (Y/N), just like we were always meant to be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish there was smut in this chapter. I really do. :/ There will be smut later. I pinky swear.


	4. I Won't Fight It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A worrisome opening, Tony continues to be the world's strangest fairy-god-Omega, Bruce finally decides to show up, Thor has a mission, and the Reader finds out just how Bucky reacts when his Omega doesn't care of herself. Also Pepper is devious.

**I Won't Fight It**

* * *

"She's out."

They looked up see Dr. Helen Cho, scrubs bloody and looking exhausted.

"How is she?" Pepper asked.

"I won't lie, it was close. We've managed to stabilize her and we'll be moving her into the cradle for recovery once it's finished calibrating." She took in their weariness. "She'll make it." 

She looked over at Bucky, who looked more defeated than any of them had ever seen. His eyes were bloodshot and there were dark circles around him. His scent had been a constant mix of despair and anger. "She's asking for you, Mr. Barnes," Helen said. "Your name was the first thing she said when she woke up."

()()()

_Four Days Earlier_

(Y/N) and Bucky combined couldn't talk Tony out of throwing a party once he learned that the pair of them were going to bond during the next cycle for either of them.

("I throw parties, it's my thing. I'll throw a cocktail party to celebrate something as small as getting a Jeopardy question right. And let's be honest here, after that press conference we all need a reason to kick back. I fully intend to coast on your moment.") 

The invites were sent, a perfectly fitted dress was delivered to (Y/N)'s floor ("You can move in with Red October after the party, Pikachu, I promise." "We passed propriety ages ago, Tony. I sleep there more than not." "Indulge me, GE."), and word was that Natasha's engineer Omega, Fitz, would be putting in a rare appearance.

(Y/N) wasn't even nervous. She couldn't wait to spend an evening celebrating herself and Bucky. After it would just be a matter of waiting for either one of them to feel like "putting Animal Planet to shame" as Tony had called it. After the hell of the press conference and the exhaustion of baring a painful part of her past, she was ready to have some fun.

But work came first.

She and Bucky had once more been cock-blocked by Steve calling for them to Assemble. Bucky had muttered that one day he was going to render "that damn punk mute" and stalked into the bathroom. (Y/N) had just sighed and decided to ignore the fact that her orgasm was just going to have to wait.

She was surprised to see Bruce waiting with Tony when she and Bucky finally reached them. She'd only met the man a few times, as he preferred keeping to himself. 

The man, like Steve, was an anomaly. Bruce Banner had been born an Omega and after his tests with gamma radiation went horribly wrong, the Other Guy emerged as an Alpha, leaving Bruce with what he'd jokingly called a 'Beta' presentation. He didn't scent or have any kind of cycle - either as the Hulk or Bruce. Thor had said that Betas existed on Asgard, though they were rare.

"Dr. Banner," she greeted.

"It's nice to see you, (Y/N)," he said affably. He offered a tentative to Bucky. "Sergeant."

"I'm sorry it's not under better circumstances," Bucky said.

"Well, I've missed my boyfriend," Tony said. "Also he's here for the party so we might as well have fun."

"What are we looking at?" Natasha asked, Steve right behind her. She nodded her head to Bruce in acknowledgement.

"I don't know," Steve said, strapping on his helmet. "I got the call from Thor."

As if on cue, Thor landed next to him with a display of thunder and lightning. His expression was grim and he was holding a wide and ornate wooden box the length of a baseball bat. "I have received word from Heimdall that there has been an unexpected complication of an Asgardian artifact found by humans."

"How bad could it get?" Steve asked.

"It is dangerous in the hands of even Asgardians. In the hands of a mortal it will be catastrophic." He noticed Bruce. "I mean you no disrespect Banner, but I would not have you on this mission. Contact with the Berserker Staff would suit you ill."

"Berserker Staff?" Natasha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It is a weapon that channels the wielder's darkness and wrath into power. Many skilled Asgardian warriors have fallen to its power and lure. I would see this relic returned to Asgard."

"Okay, so Banner is benched on this one," Tony said.

"I'm out," Bucky said, surprising them all. "The last we need is the Soldier triggered and equipped with an alien death stick."

Thor nodded gravely.

"Me too," said Natasha after a moment of consideration. "I can't risk it."

"Looks like we're a quartet, then," (Y/N) said. She could handle those odds, she thought.

"What's the plan, Thor?" Steve asked.

"I have narrowed its location down. We shall retrieve it and I shall return it to Asgard."

"How will you get it into the box without touching it?" (Y/N) asked. "How can any of us retrieve it? I doubt even Tony's suit could stop its magic."

Thor studied her. "Have you improved your stamina in charging objects to move without touch?"

"I have maybe ten minutes in me at most," she said, ignoring Bucky's frown. "And that's pushing it."

"I'll need you to keep it aloft long enough for me to break it with Mjolnir and then encase the pieces in this box. It will contain its power."

"Alright," (Y/N) said. "Let's do this."

()()()

"Back off, Capsicle," Tony said. "I'll take her from here. The last thing Frosty's gonna want is to smell another Alpha all over her." He lifted (Y/N) from the secured cot on the quinjet and carried her into the tower.

"He's going to be pissed," Steve said. "He has this thing about his Omegas not endangering themselves." His ears went red as he remembered just _how_ Bucky used to discourage recklessness.

"She's fine, Cap," Tony said. "Just exhausted from keeping the magic rage baton in the air while Thor played blacksmith."

"She passed out!" Steve argued. "Her nose started to bleed-" 

"There are bio-sensors built into your mission gear," Tony said shortly. "If something is majorly amiss with any of you, barring Thor, then JARVIS will inform us."

"What gives you the right-"

"Do you really want to have this argument now, Spangles?" He nodded his head down to the passed-out (Y/N).

Steve hesitated, then nodded angrily. "But we are discussing this later."

"Looking forward to it."

Bucky was waiting for them in the hangar, along with Bruce and Natasha. His gaze went dark and his scent began to radiate anger when he saw (Y/N) unconscious in Tony's arms.

"What happened?" he asked harshly. "Why is she unconscious - what did you do to her?"

JARVIS took it upon himself to answer. _Ms. (Y/L/N) experienced extreme fatigue due to excessive use of her abilities while facilitating Thor's mission. I have continued to monitor her vitals and there is no sign of permanent damage. Plenty of rest should suffice in order to restore Ms. (Y/L/N) to optimal health._

"Thanks, J," Tony said. "You gonna take it from here, Comrade?"

With a glare at Tony, Bucky took (Y/N) into his arms. "We'll be on my floor," he said, leaving no room for argument. "If we need help, I'll call Banner."

"Okay Stark," Steve said after Bucky and (Y/N) were on the elevator. "We're having that talk."

"By all means," Tony said airily.

"When were you going to tell us about the monitoring?" Steve asked. "You just laced our mission gear with sensors and decided to not say anything?"

"Maybe I could have told you if you'd stuck around for longer than to say 'Thanks,' after I gave it to you," Tony said. "Basic manners, and all, I thought those were a thing in the 40s."

Steve looked murderous. "Aren't you going to say anything?" he asked Natasha.

She shrugged. "I knew," she said. "I always get the specs rundown of my gear. So does Clint," she added as an afterthought.

"And does Bucky know?" Steve asked exasperatedly.

"He _does_ know," Tony said. "There are bio sensors in his arm, I asked if I could install them when I was running initial diagnostics. JARVIS only turns it on for missions, that was his stipulation and I follow it to the letter." His suit was disassembling the entire time he spoke. "Now, are you going to keep mouthing off about what is essentially a non-issue, or are you going to say 'Thank you, Tony, for the awesome mission gear and looking out for us?'"

With a glare and a sigh, Steve relented. "Thank you, Tony, for looking out for us."

"Close enough," Tony said. "Anyone else have any complaints?"

Everyone shook their heads. "Uh, Steve, I'm going to need to talk to you alone," Bruce said. "Can you be in my lab in 10?"

"Yeah, that will work. We can debrief when Bucky finally decides that (Y/N)'s rested enough."

"Yay team," Tony said.

()()()

When (Y/N) woke up, it was to a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. _Bucky_. She was in his bed, clad in one of his undershirts, with the covers and pillows surrounding her.

"Mmm," she said. "Now _this_ is the best way to wake up." She looked at him and gave a sleepy smile. "Right in your arms."

He didn't return her smile. He was watching her intently and his scent was a roiling mess of tension.

"Do I have something on my face?"

He didn't answer and his scent intensified.

"Okay, can you at least let me up so I can use the little Omega's room?" His hold on her tightened. She quirked a brow. "Does that mean that you're going to nurse me through a UTI and potential kidney infection?"

Bucky's scent switched abruptly to anger; it had been simmering underneath and when it hit her she flinched back and barely managed to stifle a whimper. "Bucky!" she gasped out, trying to curl into herself.

Bucky released her so fast she was amazed he didn't get whiplash. "Bucky?"

"I'm sorry, Doll," he said, running a hand though his hair. "Go do what you need to and then bring yourself right back here."

(Y/N) beat a hasty exit to the bathroom, rolling her eyes at how the undershirt was the _only_ thing she was wearing. She took care of her needs and after a quick moment of thought, grabbed a washrag and wiped everything down. _Just in case._

Bucky was sitting up in bed when she returned. His eyes never left her and and (Y/N) thought back on what Steve had said about when Bucky was _his_ Alpha. 

_"Buck was intense...I was the entire focus of his world...nothing was more important than his taking care of me...but it was in_ his _way."_ Intense was almost too weak a word to describe it.

"Do you know why I'm upset?" he asked darkly as he eyed her up and down.

For a moment, she wanted to bite off a flippant remark, but the look on his face informed her that that would be a _bad_ idea. She thought on what he had said the night she told him about her past. He told her that she was his and no one was going to take her away from him. Now that she thought about it she realized he meant her as well.

"Because I didn't take care of what's yours," she whispered, climbing into bed with him.

"That's right," he said, moving so that she was caged beneath him. (She was starting to realize that it was a favorite position of his.) "Such a clever girl," he praised. "You worked yourself to the point where you passed out, Doll. I'm not gonna tell you not to fight, because that's what we do. But I ain't gonna let you run yourself down. I don't let my Omega's neglect themselves."

She _did_ get flippant at that. "You got a piece on the side?" she asked. "And here I thought I was your best girl."

"You know what I mean," Bucky growled, grinding his hips into hers.

"Do I?" she teased, heat flaring low inside her. "How do I know I'm not just a poor substitute for Steve?"

"Have I been pounding your ass and calling you a little punk?" he asked back, smirking against her mouth.

"Do you _want_ to?" she countered, only half teasing. The idea actually... kind of thrilled her. It would definitely be a new experience.

Bucky didn't have to answer her question. His scent abruptly changed to dark, angry arousal and the grinding became even rougher. Oh, he definitely wanted to.

"Does my Alpha want to claim his Omega's ass?" she whispered. "Pin her down and take what's his?"

"You have no. fucking. idea." He said with a groan. "And while I'm at it, I want to keep you in my bed so I can make sure you never doubt that you're the only Omega for me. I want to mark every inch of your body and show them all off, let everyone know that you're mine and that I'm never giving you up."

"You can," she said, moaning when his mouth latched onto the bruise he'd sucked over her scent glands. It seemed he was going to keep it bruised until he could make it permanent. She had the feeling he'd still keep it bruised even then.

"Just say when, Doll," he invited.

"Now works for me."

"Not a good idea right now, (Y/N). I'm still pretty sore with you."

"What? Never had-" moan "sex when-" moan "you're angry before?" _moan_. The way he kissed her neck!

"I don't want to-"

"You could never hurt me," she said. "You really think I'd let you do anything to me if I wasn't sure?"

"Just let me be good to you for now. And once you're not an exhausted, power-drained wreck, I'll throw you down on this bed and take whatever I want."

"I'm not going to break," (Y/N) said.

"Of course you won't," Bucky said, shifting his hands so that one grasped both of hers above her head and the other could slide between them and down to where she was soaking. "But when you're rested, I fully intend to bend you however I please." He ran his metal fingers between her wet lips. "You're so wet for me, (Y/N)."

"And what are you going to do about it?" Her question came out with a breathy moan.

"Nothing at all, Doll. Not until you rest." In an impressive display of control, he removed his fingers and went back to simply holding her. "I know you can take a few more hours."

"Oh hell," she muttered, knowing he wouldn't initiate anything else until she complied.

()()()

"Forgiven me yet?" she asked cheekily, feeling on cloud nine with a few hours' rest.

Apparently that was the wrong opener. His eyes looked into hers, searching for something. When he found it, he smiled darkly and she knew she was in for it, in the very best way. She wasn't leaving his bed for a long, long time.

He aligned their bodies. "Forgiveness, huh?" She nodded and his resulting thrust made her cry out. "Ask me after I've made you come until you're begging me to stop." He withdrew from her, smirking at her whimper. "Keep your hands there for me, Doll. Grab the sheets or headboard if you need to." She did and it was a testament to how much she'd overworked herself that there was no current of electricity in her. He took away his wrist and moved down her body, opening her thighs with deliberate care. "I will never get enough of this," he muttered, and licked a path through her folds. She arched up violently but he her down. "I know you can be still for me, (Y/N)." Another long lick, avoiding her clit.

"Bucky, please!"

"I'll get you there, I promise," he said, and went to work.

 

What felt like lifetimes later, when tears streaked down her face, when her pleasure was racing neck and neck with pain, her body a shaking wreck, and she was sobbing for him to stop, please, no more, he finally spent himself with a load groan.

"It's not about forgiveness, Doll," he whispered in her ear, carefully easing out and wrapping her trembling form gently - ever so gently - in his arms. "But if you really need to hear me say it, I'll always forgive you. Even when you damage yourself and I have to piece you back together and remind you of who you belong to. Now, let me take care of you." His scent was now as calming and relaxing as he could make it, as he wanted nothing more than to soothe her. He wiped away her tears with the lightest of touches and tenderly pressed his lips to hers. "Sleep now," he urged quietly. "And I'll be here when you wake."

She gave a sleepy sigh and pressed into his embrace.

As she drifted off to sleep, he kissed her forehead and told her, "I love you, (Y/N)."

()()()

"Tony, tell me they're aware of this plan," Pepper begged when she saw the glaring headline. **Winter Soldier's Winter Mate?**

"There's a plan?" Tony asked. "I wasn't brought in on any plan. JARVIS, why wasn't I brought in on the plan?"

_There is no plan, Sir. It appears that a vendor leaked news of the upcoming event._

"See, it wasn't me," Tony insisted. "Scout's honor. Well, I mean, I had the neckerchief for like an hour, does that still count?"

"This wasn't an attempt to draw out-"

"I didn't give a go-ahead to leak this, Pep," he said. "My plans are so much better than this."

"Is it terrible that i think this could actually work to our advantage?" Pepper asked.

"Have I ever I told you how much of a turn-on your devious mind is?"

"I'm always happy to hear it," she said. "We need to talk with James and (Y/N), make sure they'll even consider it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all have no idea how excited I am for Fitz to appear! Like seriously, I love him in this.
> 
> Also, maybe start thinking of your enemy's name, as the interaction with the Ex-Alpha will be (Y/E/N) and (Y/E/L/N). I thought about giving her a name, but this is meant for you guys, too!


	5. I Don't Wanna Come Back Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party draws nearer, the Reader's ex gets ready to make her move, and Fitz finally make his appearance, along with a certain agent who throws Steve for a loop. Plus, Pepper knows how to handle Tony, Natasha likes to complicate things, and Bucky makes good use of his time.

**I Don't Wanna Come Back Down**

* * *

"I can go in?" He asked, blinking as if he hadn't heard her correctly. After the way (Y/N) had flinched back, yelling at him to stay away from her, to not touch her...

"Yes, until the cradle's ready. And if you'd like, you can sit with her while she's healing in the cradle, too." She crinkled her nose. "After you've had a shower."

"Go on, James," Natasha said. "We'll hold things down for now. Go be with (Y/N.)"

The others nodded and Bucky hesitantly followed Helen back.

()()()

_Three days earlier_

"It's about time you two finally came up for air," Tony remarked. "It's all about sex for you guys, isn't it? I for one am shocked at the moral decline of this tower."

"Pepper, are you neglecting him?" (Y/N) asked with a teasing grin. "I think he's jealous.

Pepper rolled her eyes. "Please, he gets two walks a day and plenty of treats."

"Where's Steve?" Bucky asked.

"He's with Bruce in the lab," Pepper said. "I think Natasha went down to meet Fitz and keep Felicity at the front desk from chatting him up."

"Didn't she hear about what Nat did to the last Alpha that hit on Fitz?" (Y/N) asked. "Nat scaring other Alphas off of him is practically the stuff of legend."

"I'm looking forward to meeting him," Bucky said.

"You haven't met Fitz?" she gawked at him. "Oh, wow. You'll adore him, he's great."

"Leo is a very nice young man," Pepper said fondly.

"My favorite hire, along with your girl Static Cling," Tony said. "He's an engineering genius. His dissertation nearly brought me to tears."

_Ms. Potts, I've been asked to inform you Mr. Fitz and Agent 13 are here. Agent Romanoff will be escorting them up._

"Sharon!" (Y/N) enthused happily. "I can't believe she was able to make it!" She turned to Bucky. "Sharon works for Fury on one of his dark ops teams. I met her when Natasha and I went on that mission to Peru. She's so great!"

"You just know everybody, don't you?" Bucky teased.

"I've got connections," she said with a wink.

()()()

"And you're sure?" Steve asked.

Bruce nodded, and handed the report over for Steve to read. "Your levels are more uneven than I've ever seen. And according to JARVIS you've displayed a marked aggression with Omegas. You'll probably go into a rut within a week. Have you considered your options?"

Steve sighed. "Not really. I'd assumed that (Y/N) would be willing to help me out before... Before she and Bucky decided to bond. The problem is finding an Omega I can trust and won't go running off to the press."

"SHIELD has a list of Omegas that can help." 

Bruce and Steve looked up to see a tall, blonde, lanky man watching them. "They also have a similar service for Omegas, when we don't have an Alpha to help us through."

"Dr. Fitz," Brice said with a grin. "I see Tony let you out of the Upstate facility. I wasn't sure you'd ever see the light of day again."

"The next generation quinjets aren't going to design themselves," Fitz said with a shrug.

"Its good to see you again," Steve said. "Everything running smoothly at the base?"

"Yeah. I mean, they keep trying to woo me back to SHIELD, but I don't want to go back. And Tony hired this great new mechanic in the garage there named Mack and he's been great to bounce ideas with. Nat practically has to drag me out of the labs."

"I'm glad you're happy. What's this about a list?"

"SHIELD has protocols in place for when an unbonded Omega or Alpha hits their cycle. There's a set of Alphas and Omegas who volunteer to help. It's completely confidential - static veils are required for both parties."

"It's something to consider, at least," Steve said. "You say I have roughly a week?"

"More than three days, less than six," Bruce confirmed. "Barring any exposure to a cycling Omega."

"I can definitely check with my contacts at SHIELD to see if there's anyone who can help you out," Fitz said.

"Don't uh, don't worry about it," Steve insisted.

_Dr. Fitz, Agent Romanoff is requesting your presence up in the common area._

"That's my cue," Fitz said with a dopey smile. "I love it when she gets possessive. Sometimes I think she's jealous of lab equipment." He left, leaving Bruce and Steve smirking slightly.

"You're going to need to figure something out, Steve," Bruce said. "If there's a list of SHIELD agents who are okay with helping with ruts and heats, then chances are, you'll find someone."

"I don't know how everything turned out so complicated," Steve lamented. "Thanks for your help, Bruce."

"You're welcome, Steve. Let me know if there's anything I can do."

()()()

When Steve arrived at the common area, he was surprised to find everyone gathered around the bar, laughing. (Y/N) was leaning into Bucky, who was listening intently as Natasha and... Kate? Agent 13? recounted some tale of a mission in Slovakia wherein they had to sneak into a dignitary's hotel room to rescue Agent Sitwell.

"So we get there and Sitwell's trussed up like a damn turkey, while Shamir is just going on and on about how Sitwell will love his country and love his new position and Sharon here gets the great idea to distract Shamir by pretending to be a singing telegram."

"I have no poetic flair at all," Sharon said with a laugh. "And I never could carry a tune."

"The amazing thing, is that Shamir was so stunned by her that he didn't even notice me sneaking Sitwell out or copying his laptop." She sent a sly grin to Sharon. "And somehow the video feed from that room was destroyed when SHIELD's servers were hit with a bug that seemed to target that data specifically."

"That's shocking," Sharon said, a picture of studied innocence.

(Y/N) and Pepper were laughing so hard they were nearly crying. Tony managed to contain himself enough to pour another round of drinks, and even Bucky looked amused.

"What happened to Shamir?" Fitz asked.

"Oh," Sharon said, after she'd tossed back her drink. "I flipped him. He's runs security sweeps at the Track for Fury."

Natasha's amusement died away. "You flipped Shamir?"

Sharon shrugged. "I have standing orders from Fury to inform him of any marks that might be swayed over to SHIELD. I noticed Shamir's potential and Fury gave me the go-ahead."

"What did he ask for?" Tony asked. "There's no way he didn't have conditions."

"Immunity, protection for his family, the usual," Sharon said.

"That's it?" Tony pressed.

"Well, I might have signed an agreement that he'll never have to hear me sing again," she said with a smirk. "I was all too happy to sign." She looked up and saw him standing there. "Doing alright there, Captain?"

He could have sneered, could have ignored her or bit out a caustic remark. But he didn't want to. "Just enjoying hearing about the exploits of my quiet neighbor," he said with a smile.

Sharon smiled back and Steve's stomach did flip-flops the way it used to when he would run into her in DC.

"I promise you, my missions usually go much smoother," she said.

Natasha slung an arm over Sharon's shoulders, and Steve was struck at how relaxed the woman was around her. "I like to complicate them," she admitted.

"Which is probably why Fury likes to keep us separated if he can help it," Sharon added.

"How long are you staying?" (Y/N) asked.

"Through the party, if that's okay."

"Okay?" Tony exclaimed, incredulous. "I've had rooms set aside for you since I renovated the tower!"

Sharon looked sheepish. "And I appreciate it, Tony, really, I do-"

"But nothing, Carter," Tony said. "You can stay here as long as you like. I insist. It's insisted upon. JARVIS, log it in the official record."

_It has been logged, Sir._

"Thank you, Tony," she said. "It means a lot."

"Anything for family."

"You two are related?" Steve asked, taking the beer Bucky handed him.

"Not exactly," Sharon said.

"Her great aunt Peggy and my dad were pals," Tony said. 

"You're Peggy's niece?" Steve asked her, blown away.

"Yeah, uh, great niece. I don't really bring it up," Sharon said. Behind her, Steve saw Tony give him a dark look, so he decided to let it drop... for now. "Stark and Carter legacies, huh?" he said instead, smirking. "I can only imagine the trouble that caused."

"We ran into each other now and again," Tony allowed.

Sharon laughed out loud at that. "You mean I was foisted on you whenever the adults had to talk business."

"It was entertaining!" Tony defended.

"Tea parties, Tony."

"I happen to like tea parties, especially ones where Dum-E sets things on fire and the host is six years old and already a spy and insists that I need to taste the tea first because it might be poisoned."

Sharon flushed at that, clearly embarrassed. "There's no need to stroll down memory lane-"

"Oh, no," Steve insisted, grinning. "I think there's every need!"

"Tony, I think you're a dead man," Fitz remarked at Sharon's glare. "Can I have the suits after she kills you?"

"Oh, it'll be a while," Sharon cautioned Fitz. "I plan on taking my time."

Drinks turned into dinner, and Bruce even left the peace and quiet of the labs to join them. The atmosphere was relaxed and happy and Steve found his gaze being pulled to Sharon again and again. More, her's kept gravitating towards him, too. When he offered to walk her to her rooms after dinner, she accepted with a smile and the pair of them left, oblivious to the knowing smiles and smirks of everyone else.

()()()

The man, a stately gentleman with silver dusting his neatly trimmed black sideburns, put down the file and smiled at the candidate in front of him.

"I must say, it was real luck that you applied when you did Ms. (E/L/N). We have a huge event tomorrow and your help will be crucial. This will be a high-class event and your credentials suit perfectly."

The woman smiled. "I always like to dive right in when I can," she said, inwardly smirking. "I am sorry to hear that your head server became ill. I feel bad, like I'm taking his job." There, just the right amount of sympathy and self-doubt.

"These things happen, Ms. (E/L/N). It's unfortunate, but a reality."

"Thank you, Mr. Cooper. What time do you need me tomorrow?"

"8am sharp, to help prep and set up. Will you need a ride to Stark Tower?"

(E/N) smiled again. "No, I know where the tower is. I actually only live a few blocks away, so it won't be an issue. Unless there's a company carpool policy?" She put on a nervous expression, but he waved her concern away.

"Just be on time and we won't have a problem," he said. "I'll see you tomorrow, Ms. (E/L/N). You really are a life saver." He shook her hand. "Welcome to the Cooper's Catering family."

Once outside, (E/N) grinned. Everything was going to plan. The static veil had worked perfectly. She'd get into Stark Tower and then... Then she'd make her move, and finally everything between her and (Y/N) would be right again.

()()()

"So, you're still with SHIELD?" Steve asked Sharon. They were in Sharon's quarters, having tea. He'd seen her hesitancy in allowing him inside, and hadn't blamed her. That she'd actually let him had him feeling, well, good.

"Not officially, no. I help them out, but I take my orders from Nick," Sharon said. "He came to me after the Fall and after convincing me that he wasn't wearing a static veil or actually a life model decoy, I started running dark ops for him."

"Have you always wanted to be an agent?" he asked.

"Ever since I was a little girl and Trip showed me his grandfather's box of tricks." At Steve's confused look, she added, "Antoine Triplett. His grandfather was Gabe Jones."

"So Gabe married his Alpha back home after all," he said.

"He did," Sharon confirmed. "Even in their eighties they were still nauseating."

Steve laughed, easily imagining his old friend as a smitten Omega. "How's his grandson?" he asked.

"Trip? He's good. Omega, works for SHIELD. He and I pretty much bonded over being legacies who didn't want to get ahead through nepotism." She smiled. "Trip's one of the best men I know."

"Wait, did Fury have him spying on me, too?" He was only half joking.

"No, Trip lucked out of Operation Babysit Freedom," Sharon said, sounding just shy of bitter. "He got to stay in the field."

"You didn't want to the job?" he asked. "Weren't you dying to know if I lived up to Peggy's stories?" His words had taken an edgy tone.

"I didn't bust my ass at the academy to end up on babysitting detail. And Peggy and I never really discussed you. You and the Howlies, but rarely just you. She did move on, you know." 

"If you didn't want the job, then why did Fury assign you?"

"Fury thought it would be nice to have a Carter looking out for you," Sharon answered with a roll of her eyes. "He wouldn't budge."

"Do he actually think you'd be good enough to what, replace her for me?" He didn't know where that nasty remark had come from, or the anger towards her.

"No," Sharon said shortly, eyes flashing. "Peggy and I two separate people and to be honest, I don't think you're good enough for _me_."

"Is that what you think?" he bit out.

"Yes. Now leave, Captain," she said.

Furious, he turned to leave. "Alphas are all the same," he heard her mutter. Something raw and primal erupted in him. He turned in an instant and before she could react, Steve had hauled Sharon into his arms and was kissing her.

()()()

"Are you nervous?" Bucky asked, coming up behind (Y/N) and dropping a kiss atop her hair.

"About the party tomorrow?" she asked. "No, I'm looking forward to it. Are you?"

"I'm not great with crowds anymore," he said. "You should have seen me work a room back then. You'd have liked me then."

She turned to face him and cupped his face in her hands. "I _love_ you _now_." He smiled softly. "Bucky, everything is going to be _fine_. Tomorrow evening we are going to have a good time indulging Tony's need to celebrate anything and then we're going to go back to your room and we're going to fuck until neither of us can walk straight."

"And you say _I_ have a talent for motivation," he said. 

"You do," (Y/N) insisted.

"So are we supposed to be separated tomorrow until the party?" he asked.

"Maybe just when we're getting ready. Otherwise we'll never make it to the party."

"I am more than okay with that," he said.

"How about we just enjoy a sneak peak of our after-party plans right now?" She led him over to her bed, squealing when he swung her up and dropped her on it.

He stood back to hurriedly undress. His shoes and socks were tossed carelessly to the side and (Y/N) was surprised his shirt didn't rip with how fast he pulled it over his head. He made quick work of his pants; and she let out a strained "Bucky!" when she saw that his pants were the last thing keeping him in check.

(Y/N) worked her dress up and off, and before she could unhook the back of her bra, Bucky had pounced on her. His metal hand ripped it easily and it joined the other scattered clothing on the floor. The matching lace covering below was next and then his hands seized on her breasts.

"It's almost as if you're in a hurry, Sergeant," she teased.

"Don't much feel like taking my time tonight, Doll." He grinned down at her. "And I heard Tony tell JARVIS to give us a curfew check tonight."

"Well, then, let's get to it."

()()()

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, it's been a while!
> 
> I'm SO EXCITED to FINALLY introduce Fitz and Sharon, who are two of my favorite Marvel characters. I've been planning them since I started His Omega so this chapter has been such fun to write. And I'm kind of relieved to finally dig in deeper with the Reader's ex, who's been circling round and round.
> 
> Hopefully you all enjoy this!


	6. I Know This Night Won't Last Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha has a pet project that's finally gaining traction, Fitz is dapper af, and Tony throws the best party ever. Alphas are super skittish about certain topics and a Foxtrot is danced. Bucky is drool-worthy, and (Y/N) finally gets to dance with her man.
> 
> And then it all goes terribly wrong.

**I Know This Night Won't Last Forever**

* * *

Bucky sat at her bedside, his presence a constant as the cradle took its time healing her numerous injuries. He couldn't touch her and it was killing him. The cradle - expanded to a full-on enclosure - hummed gently as rims of light scanned over her, contained by the glass. Seeing her black and blue face, her neck where she'd almost- He wanted to touch her, reassure himself that she was here and would be okay. She'd been out for hours, coming to consciousness for the briefest of moments once or twice before slipping deeply back into oblivion. 

_Two days earlier_

(Y/N) had spent an hour or so with Natasha, Fitz, and Pepper getting ready. Sharon had been invited, but JARVIS had informed them that she was "currently engaged."

"She's banging Rogers, if there's any justice in this universe," Natasha muttered, holding up two ties for Fitz to choose from. She'd taken the two's lack of interest in her matchmaking efforts quite personally. She'd once confided to (Y/N) that not even Clint and Phil had resisted so fiercely. ("And now they're bonded and god parents to three pups.")

"If they are getting down, she's having the time of her life. Steve was _good_." (Y/N) smirked. "But Bucky's better."

"Lets not scandalize them, eh (Y/N)?" Fitz suggested with a smile.

(Y/N) rolled her eyes and Pepper and Natasha looked confused. "Nothing to worry about," Fitz assured them, knotting his tie in a perfect Eldridge. "Pepper, did you manage to keep Tony from ordering doves for this party?"

"Every place he could get them has standing orders from me to refuse," Pepper said. "And in return I can't veto the champagne structures."

"Are you ready for this?" Natasha asked, double checking her work on (Y/N)'s eyeliner and nodding in satisfaction.

(Y/N) nodded. "I think so."

"It's going to be great," Fitz assured her. "We'll see you down there."

The three of them left her to herself and went down to the party.

 

Meeting Bucky at the entrance to the hall Tony had dubbed "Party Central," she sighed in pleasure at the sight of him. He was devastatingly handsome in a dark blue button-down that brought out the ice in his eyes. His black slacks were tailored to perfection and his hair was swept back but already falling into his eyes. He nearly took her breath away.

"Hey Doll," he said, an almost shy smile playing about his lips. "You're gorgeous."

"You're giving me a run for my money," she replied. She looked him up and down - again. "Damn."

He laughed out loud, the sound music to her ears.

He offered his arm. "Shall we?"

()()()

In true Tony Stark fashion, no expense was spared for Bucky and (Y/N)'s Bonding party. Security was tripled. The alcohol was flowing - in a stream even beyond Tony's usual insistence. He'd had a small infinity pool created for champagne! The catering company was silent and professional and the food was excellent. The guests were all close friends of the happy couple.

Pepper was waiting with Tony to greet them. Natasha had her arm around Fitz as Sam Wilson (Alpha) chatted with them. (Y/N) smirked at the Nat's possessiveness. Maria Hill (Omega) said hello and a couple of the other agents (Y/N) knew also nodded in greeting. Bruce was off to the side people-watching with Thor who had a giant tankard of what had to be his Asgardian mead.

Noticeably late were Steve and Sharon, who arrived five minutes apart. Sharon was fairly glowing and Steve seemed a few degrees uptighter, and he refused to meet Sharon's gaze.

"Finally," Natasha whispered to (Y/N), before she swept Fitz away in a dance.

"Natalia's looking pretty pleased with herself," Bucky said, handing her a drink.

"She's been trying to set those two up for ages," (Y/N) explained, downing half of the cocktail. "They're so stubborn."

"It's nice to know there's an Omega who can go toe-to-toe with the little punk," he mused. "So far this little gathering's not so bad."

(Y/N) laughed. "Try being forced into wearing high heels for the entire duration and see how you feel then." She shook her head. "Tony did a great job. If he wasn't a superhero he'd make a killing as a party planner."

"I'm still not convinced he doesn't do it on the side," Bucky joked.

"Are you ever going to ask me to dance?"

He grinned and offered his hand. "Ma'am, care to dance?"

"Sergeant, I'd be delighted." (Y/N) handed off her glass and placed her hand in his.

"Just beware, dancing was my specialty back in the day," he said, pulling her into his arms.

"So show me your moves," she challenged.

And he did.

()()()

From the side of the room, (Y/E/N) watched (Y/N) dancing with Bucky, wrapped in his arms. The look of adoration on (Y/N)'s nearly killed her. The same look on Bucky's had her wanting to stalk over and strangle the Alpha. (Y/N) was _hers_ , not that one-armed Soviet freak's.

And if seeing the couple together wasn't bad enough, (Y/N) went on dance with others, including Captain America, the god, Tony Stark, a man she recognized as the Falcon, and a geeky looking Omega who was almost never apart from the Black Widow. She wanted to kill all of them for touching her Omega.

(Y/N) would be punished soon enough. She'd remember just who she was dealing with. And if a few others had to die to for that little lesson to sink in, so be it.

()()()

"Are you enjoying yourself?" (Y/N) asked Fitz.

The two of them were sitting on one of a few two-seaters situated throughout the giant hall. Natasha, Bucky, and some of the other Alphas were at the bar talking while Sharon and Tony were in the midst of the other guests, dancing a flawless Foxtrot.

"I am," Fitz said, sipping his beer. "Tony throws a great party."

"Do you always sound so adoring of Tony?" she teased.

"Only when I'm trying to annoy Nat." He smirked. "It's so easy to rile her up. And she's knows that I do it on purpose and loves me anyways."

"You two are so great together," (Y/N) said. "Somehow you just... fit."

"Thanks," Fitz said, blushing.

"Any chance we'll be having one of these quiet nights in for the pair of you any time soon?"

Fitz went quiet. (Y/N) was instantly contrite. "Fitz, I'm sorry, I-"

"She's not ready," he said quietly. "I want to Bond with her, nothing would make me happier. And I know she wants it too, but she's not ready. She's said that she has some personal things she needs to work out first, and asked me if I would be patient." He took another sip. "Bonding is for until death parts you, so I'm okay with waiting. I couldn't ever be upset with her for not being ready. Natasha's worth the wait."

"I think Natasha is the luckiest Alpha in the world to have you as her Omega," (Y/N) said sincerely.

"Oh, I remind her of that fact," Fitz joked. "And then she drags me out of the labs and into our bedroom."

"Nice," (Y/N) said approvingly.

"Right?"

"What are my favorite human battery and favorite underling up to?" Tony asked, joining them, followed by some of the others.

"We're comparing knots," Fitz said slyly, to which Tony replied "Jackpot!", plopped down on the floor in front of them, and the surrounding Alphas were suddenly parched and needed to visit the bar.

"They're so skittish," (Y/N) said fondly.

"And all of us are going to pay for this conversation," Tony said knowingly.

"That's the point," Fitz joked.

()()()

"And the reason we're all here tonight, beyond the fact that I can't go two weeks without some sort of party, is of course, our (Y/N) deciding to make an honest Alpha out of Barnes," Tony announced. "(Y/N) is one of my favorite people in the world and I'm not just saying that because I had the genius idea of hiring her. She started as an analyst, became a superhero, and in the process wrapped our Comrade around her electrifying little finger. And I guess Frosty is okay."

Everyone laughed and even Bucky had a smile on his face. "I'll take it," he joked.

"But seriously, you two, you're great together, and I wish you all the best and I absolutely do take credit for your happiness." Tony raised his glass. "To (Y/N) and Bucky."

Everyone else raised their glasses and repeated the toast.

"Does this mean (Y/N) can finally move in with me now?" Bucky asked loudly.

"Don't push it, Barnes," Tony quipped, to everyone's amusement. "We don't want to scandalize our dear Captain."

Steve blushed and Natasha, along with Sam, Sharon, and Thor, laughed out loud. Fitz was grinning and even Bruce was having a hard time containing his smile.

"I'm not _that_ bad!" Steve protested jokingly.

()()() 

Everyone was giving the couple their well wishes and congratulations. Even one of the serving ladies stopped by with a smile and "congrats." She seemed vaguely familiar but (Y/N) figured it was because she'd been a server at one of Tony's events before. It was a nice time, but (Y/N) could tell that Bucky was getting worn down with all of the socializing. They'd been at the party for over four hours and the crowd was dwindling down.

They were just settled down on the communal floor, lounging on the couch when Natasha walked in. "Have either of you seen Fitz?"

(Y/N) shook her head and looked at Bucky, who did the same.

"JARVIS, where's Fitz?" Natasha asked, looking worried.

_Dr. Fitz is no longer in the Tower. His signature disappeared one hour and eight minutes ago._

"And you didn't think to tell anyone?" Natasha hissed.

"That's on me, I had him disabled in the hall for the night. Talk to me, J."

 _I am currently looking through all security and street cameras in the city. I have also notified Ms. Potts._ JARVIS stated, sounding apologetic.

"I need to know who attended tonight, staff or otherwise, who isn't here," Tony said, "Also, J, we're going to be having a day devoted to fine-tuning the voice command algorithms for get togethers such as this so you don't have to go dark."

_Understood, Sir. There is a message from a blocked source. It is addressed to Ms. (Y/L/N)._

"Play it," (Y/N) demanded.

Steve and the others had joined them, including Sam who was staying the night.

The large screen behind the bar flickered to life. What looked like an old massage therapy room appeared...(Y/N) knew that room. Fitz was chained to the table, bleeding from a gash on his forehead. He was unconscious. And then the server from earlier appeared. She grasped under her chin and pulled away a static veil.

It was _her_. It was the Alpha who'd nearly ruined (Y/N)'s life.

_"Hello, (Y/N). I have to say, I'm so disappointed to see that you've been so disloyal to me. What we have is so special and it hurts that you don't understand that. Now, I forgive your act of rebellion that landed me in jail because I see now that I approached you the wrong way. You're such a fickle Omega; I should have courted you better. Ah well, hindsight._

_"As you can see, I have your friend." She drew a knife down his chest, causing blood to well up and stain shirt. "Its a shame his Alpha was so negligent as to let him out of sight, especially unbonded."_

Natasha growled and the air was thick with her displeasure. No one hurt her Omega. No one.

_"So here's what's going to happen. You're going to come here. You still remember where it is, I'm sure, considering how many amazing nights we've spent here. You're going to come, alone, and bond with me. Or I'm going to force a bond on your little friend here and make his life hell." (Y/E/N) looked at her watch. "You have one hour. In the meantime, I'm going to play with this little cutie. It was so sweet of him to offer to help me carry some of the equipment to the catering van when he saw me struggling. It's a shame I had to hit him so hard." She smirked. "And Mr. Stark? You throw one hell of a party. Take it easy the catering company."_

The screen went black and the room erupted into chaos.

"JARVIS, I want to know how the hell she got into this tower. And get me the head of that catering company."

_Analysis is 62% complete. Mr. Cooper has been found unconscious in the walk-in fridge in kitchen 2. I have directed security personnel with EMS training to his location._

"She took Leo," Natasha said, looking paler than (Y/N) had ever seen her.

"Nat, I'm so sorry-" (Y/N) said, before Natasha pushed her into the bar.

"SHE TOOK FITZ!" Natasha came at her again and was only stopped by Bucky grabbing her with his metal arm.

"That's enough, _malen'kiy pauk_ ," he said. Natasha tried to get free but his arm was holding her back.

"Natalia," he said in a deadly calm voice. "I won't let you harm her."

"She's the reason Leo is gone," Natasha hissed. "That woman took my Omega because of her!"

" _Vniz poshel dozhd' i vymyl pauka_ ," Bucky said quietly. There was a brief moment of betrayal in Natasha's eyes before she slumped against him, unconscious.

Thor took Natasha and laid her down on a couch.

"So now we're down an assassin," Tony said. "Neat trick, by the way."

"Programming from the Red Room," Bucky said dully. "I'm going to pay for it, later."

"I didn't think she had any programming," Bruce said.

"It was a fail-safe for if she acted up on missions and the Soldier needed to take her down," Bucky said. He looked over to the bar, only to see that (Y/N) wasn't there. She wasn't in the room at all, actually.

"JARVIS!" he called.

_(Y/N) is currently in the garage._

"Lock it down, J," Tony ordered.

_I am unable to, my circuitry to that area has been damaged._

"Damnit!" Bucky swore as he ran from the room, the others on his heels.

He ignored the elevators in favor of the stairs, jumping from case to case in his fervor to stop (Y/N) from leaving. Goddamnit he should have figured that his Omega would pull something like this. _Sir has asked me to remind you that should Ms. (Y/L/N) leave, all vehicles are equipped with GPS._ "Thanks, JARVIS, that's _really_ helpful," Bucky snarled.

He made it to the garage just as the others were piling out of the elevator. (Y/N) was already in a car, but the window was down.

"Don't you dare, (Y/N)!" Bucky yelled. "You're not running off to that psycho!"

"She took Fitz, and it's all my fault," (Y/N)'s voice came through the garage speakers. The car started and she shifted into gear.

"This isn't smart," Tony tried to reason.

"We need a plan," Steve insisted. "Running in guns blazing isn't a good strategy.

"Just give me an hour's head start and then you can track me," (Y/N). "Please, she _will_ kill him!"

"Not a chance in hell," Bucky bit out.

"I _have_ to do this!"

"You're not going anywhere, Omega," Bucky yelled, voice completely Alpha, demanding (Y/N)'s submission.

"I'm so sorry," (Y/N) said, sounding miserable. And then sent a shockwave strong enough to send him flying into a nearby SUV, unconscious. She did the same to Sam, who had donned his wing pack and was flying to stop her. She blasted down some lights to stop the others, and then drove off.

"Hang on, Fitz," she whispered. "I'm coming to get you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter went through so many rewrites I can't even.
> 
> Fitz makes me so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> So this came to me when I was writing Bucky's chapter for **Our Omega** and what took that story in the direction it went. This has somewhat more of a plot?


End file.
